This Kind of Family Is
by Tya Tikana
Summary: It's 2213 AD and 13 year old Aomine Daiya wanted to cuss at the top of his lungs. "Stop calling me Daiya! My name's Taiga! And I never gave you permission to marry Kuroko, Aomine!" "Why should I need my son's permission to marry his mother?" Family!fic, Future!Universe, m-preg, reincarnation.


**This Kind of Family Is…**

**Summary**: It's 2213 AD and 13 year old Aomine Daiya wanted to cuss at the top of his lungs. "Stop calling me Daiya! My name's Taiga! And I never gave you permission to marry Kuroko, Aomine!" "Why should I need my son's permission to marry his mother?"

**Warning**: reincarnation, yaoi, m-preg, maybe ooc

**Disclaimer**: This is a fanfiction. The original Kuroko no Basuke work belongs to Fujimaki-sensei.

**A/N**: I know I should be updating my other stories and not starting a new one, but after the national exam and graduation trip, I just suddenly lost my motivation to write… that is until yesterday morning*scratch*afternoon I woke up at midday and got a sudden strike of inspiration. I swear there's something wrong with my brain. Why was I so full with inspiration and motivation _right before_ and _during_ the exam and losing them all after the exam ended? *facepalm* Anyway, I'll try to keep this story light.

* * *

Year 2213 AD.

Thanks to the advancement of technology, humans were now able to live a comfortable life alongside androids and AIs. With the collapse of nations a century ago, the world was now divided into _corporations_ and amongst them all, one could argue that there was no corporation as big and influential as the Miracle Inc.

But this story shall not dwell about the corporation and its glorious (albeit bloody) history.

Enter our main character, a thirteen year old boy whose parents worked for the Miracle Inc. This boy should have been a normal energetic boy, if not for the fact that he remembered his previous life. And trust him, you would be better off without knowing your previous life, because you would never be able to view your current life as how you should have.

.o0o.

_The last thing Kagami Taiga saw before everything went black was the face of his panicked partner. The usually expressionless face was so full with expression that Kagami wanted to put his hand on the smaller male's head, stroke the powder blue hair and tell him to stop making such a sad and frightened face. But Kagami could no longer feel his limbs and he felt like his body was starting to freeze. He must have lost a lot of blood, then. That car crash did seem awful, especially when one experienced it from the front passenger seat. He wasn't sure about the driver, but it seemed that his friends sitting on the backseats were fine. Thankfully._

_Then everything went dark and still._

_But not for long._

_When he regained a little bit of consciousness, a blinding light flashed and it hurt his eyes so bad he just had to close his eyes and the temperature was so cold he just had to cry—wait, what? Cry? Him, Kagami Taiga? _

_A few incoherent cries later, he found himself being handed over to a warm—though a bit sticky with what seemed like sweat—embrace. Then through a peek, he found a tired, smiling face gazing over him kindly with something that could only be described as happiness. The smiling face inched closer and awarded him with a soft kiss._

_Now don't misunderstand, Kagami was used to kisses (courtesy of a mentor known as Alexandra Garcia), and so he shouldn't be too surprised by being kissed by someone—if just that someone didn't happen to be his basketball partner Kuroko Tetsuya. Saying that he was shocked would be too much an understatement. Kuroko had just kissed him while having the happiest expression Kagami had ever seen the phantom sixth player __showed__. Then, with a voice so soft (you could tell the bluenett was dead tired but at the same time overjoyed) Kuroko whispered into Kagami's ear._

"_Thank you for being born__, Aomine Daiya."_

.o0o.

"Daiya-kun," a soft knock on the door, "if you don't hurry up, you'll miss breakfast and be late for school."

A grumble from inside the room was the only response.

The figure in front of the door sighed. This was a daily occurrence, so of course, the next thing happening was nothing surprising either.

"Aomine Daiya, get out now before I Ignite your door."

A frantic sound of someone falling off the bed and struggling to reach the door was heard before said door was quickly unlocked with the password and opened from the inside. A head of messy dark blue hair popped out with a fear-stricken face. On the contrary, the face greeting him was one of no expression.

"Good morning, Daiya-kun."

"Morning, Mom," the thirteen year old yawned and scratched his head absentmindedly. "Don't use Ignite on my door ever again. Please." The teen cringed at the memory. His mother had ever used the kinda-like-martial-art move called 'Ignite' three times on his door before, and all of them ended up badly. Last time around the metal door flew through the window on the other side of the room.

"I won't if you behave," was the reply as his mother turned and walked to the automatic stairs. "Now, take a bath and come down for breakfast. It's eight past ten already."

"Sure," Daiya grunted and entered his bedroom, closing the door as carefully as possible (a habit he developed after the traumatizing experience that was Ignite). He opened his closet, took a random t-shirt and grabbed his middle school uniform before proceeding to strip himself while walking to the bathroom that was connected directly to the bedroom. After pushing the buttons for a cold, refreshing shower, he stepped into the glass chamber as the water rained on his body. He sighed. No matter how many years had passed, it still came off as a shock whenever his mother woke him up in the morning. Really, living normally was all he had ever wanted, and indeed, his life was quite normal. _He_ was the abnormal one.

There were many things Aomine Daiya would like to complain about his life, but some were on the top of his list way above the rest.

First, he had his previous life's memory. In which he was a high-schooler who died at the peak of his youth. Which meant he was not mentally thirteen, but thirty instead. People should really stop treating him like a puberty-induced brat.

Second, he had his previous life's memory. And his previous lifetime was two centuries ago, when bullet trains travelled at 240 km/h or 320 km/h at most, unlike the "nowadays", when bullet trains were non-existent and were replaced with bullet capsules, travelling at more than 2400 km/h. Trying to fit all the new technologies into his head was quite exhilarating at first—flying hover cars and hundred-stories buildings were seriously cool—but then school just had to add the technologies into the curriculum. Which meant fiery-red colors in his academic report.

Third, and this was the most important one, _he had his previous life's memory_. And during that lifetime, Japan didn't allow gay marriage. Now, however, the bond was something extremely common to the point that the straight and gay marriage ratio was 5 : 4. All around the world, mind you (since there was no such thing as nation now).

So why was that third point so important?

Well, it's simple. His parents were one of the couples bound by the same-sex marriage contract. Yes, both his father and mother were males. How his mother gave birth to him was something he had yet to learn in his biology class, and he'd prefer not knowing the details thank you very much. Actually, he had nothing against gay couples. He knew some in his previous life—the ol' US of America was quite a lenient place after all. So no, no discrimination from his part.

If just his parents didn't happen to be Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya.

When he was two years old and finally had an understanding of what was happening with his life (of reincarnation and being reborn, _not_ having a time skip or dimension slip), the first thing he did was protesting to his parents. But he was only two back then, so he did the thing all two years old did: throwing a tantrum and his food. And oh, of course, refusing to call them Daddy and Mommy. He stuck with Aomine and Kuroko instead.

Just then, a gruff voice came from downstairs and interrupted his inner monologue of complains.

"Daiya! Go down now before your mom Ignites your bathroom's door!"

The thirteen year old grunted at the voice of his father. Out of all people in this world, why Aomine? He might not really mind Kuroko being his mother (no matter how weird it sounded), but Aomine as his father? How did the two get together anyway?

His mind flashed at his past life, taking form of an image of a young Kuroko and Aomine playing basketball together as a compatible light and shadow pair. He shuddered at the image. Anyway, Kuroko had chosen _him_ as the new light, so why did the smaller-built boy marry the _ex_-partner in this lifetime? Not that he wanted to marry Kuroko. And not that he felt somewhat left-out, lonely, or betrayed. No, really. Seriously. And he was not in denial. No way he was.

Okay, it might have crossed his mind several times, but it wasn't important. What's important was the fact that Aomine and Kuroko got married and conceived a child which turned out to be his reincarnation. He might not really mind if he didn't retain his past life's memory—surely, it would relieve him off the awkward feeling whenever he's around his parents… on a second thought, no, he would still mind them being his parents even if he had no memories. Aomine was definitely not a good father material. The tanned man had ever tried to teach him to flirt with busty women when he was seven. Thankfully he was mentally twenty four at that time, thus understood that it was more than wrong for fathers to teach their sons such things at such an early age.

"Daiya! Your mom's fuming!"

"I'm coming!" the thirteen year old shouted as he pushed another set of buttons to start the drying process. Grabbing his clothes and putting them on as fast as he could, he shouted again in hope to calm his mother down. "I'm putting on my t-shirt, Mom!"

After pushing the end-button, he rushed out of the bathroom, grabbed his school bag then literally jumped downstairs.

"I'm here!" he huffed as he arrived at the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs," his mother, Aomine Tetsuya, answered. The son observed the meal on the table and nodded approvingly at the yellowness. Much like the Tetsuya he once knew, this Tetsuya was also only good at boiling eggs—until the 8-year-old-him decided he could no longer eat the boiled food for breakfast and taught his mother how to make other kinds of cuisine (his mother's skill couldn't get past foods other than eggs, but at least he wouldn't have to eat boiled eggs everyday again).

At his nod, his mother brightened up considerably. Daiya could feel his cheeks heating up. This lifetime's Kuroko smiled a lot at him and each time he would feel the pit of his stomach churned. Had he stayed alive in the past life, would he be able to see more of the smiling Kuroko too?

"Stop blushing at your mother and start eating, Daiya," his father spoke from the other end of the table.

"Shut up, old man," Daiya grunted as he sat and picked his plate. "And stop calling me Daiya. I told you many times my name's Taiga! And I never gave you permission to marry Kuroko, Aomine!"

Aomine Daiki snorted. "Why should I need my son's permission to marry his mother? And don't forget that you're also an Aomine."

"Not like I want to," Daiya huffed. "Why did you marry this jerk, Mom?"

"I wonder," Tetsuya answered simply. His husband choked on his coffee. His son sneered. At that, Tetsuya tilted his head to the side then deadpanned. "Maybe because I love him?"

Now the husband was coughing and trying hard not to turn beet red. The son frowned and turned his head away. Seeing Aomine and Kuroko all lovey-dovey was the last thing Kagami Taiga would want to do, even if in this lifetime the two were his parents.

DING-DONG~!

Three heads turned to the door. A guest this early?

Tetsuya walked to the intercom and pressed a button. The monitor brightened up and a view of two familiar blond heads appeared. The man unconsciously sighed, which immediately made the other two males in the room straighten up and frown.

"Who is it?" Daiki growled low, danger oozing from his voice.

"Ryouta-kun and Satsuki-san," answered Tetsuya before pushing another button that would allow him a conversation with the two outside the door. "Good mor—"

"Morning, Tetsu-nyan!" Satsuki, the strawberry blonde squealed. Beside her, the golden blond chirped at the same time, "Morning, Tetsucchi!"

Inside the house, both father and son groaned.

Tetsuya pushed another button after saying, "We're eating breakfast right now," and allowed the automatic main door opened. Without waiting any other instruction, the two blonds entered and rushed to the kitchen, where they immediately glomped the man whose hair had the lightest shade of blue.

"We missed you so much!" the two exclaimed at the same time.

Another thing Daiya would like to complain about his life: all members of the generation of miracles were also present. And the noisiest two just happened to be twins in this lifetime. And the two were actually younger than his parents by a few years, and the first time his family met the twins was when he was six year old while the twins were still in high school. And the twins just had to helplessly fall head over heels for his mother.

"You didn't inform me that you've arrived in the district," Tetsuya said nonchalantly as he tried to shrug the twins off. The two didn't budge.

"Let Tetsu go, brats. You're choking him," Daiki growled as he poured himself another cup of coffee. Reluctantly, but out of concern, the twins released the mother figure from their deadly grips, but still stood in an extremely close proximity. Daiki glared at the two, clearly annoyed. "Why did you go back so quickly from that Paris District anyway?"

The female of the twins answered, "We've finished our work, that's why we came back! And two months is not quick, Daiki-wan!"

The male of the twins pouted, "You sound as if you don't want us to come back ever again or something, Daikicchi!"

"Stop with the name-callings!" Daiki hissed. Daiya snorted at how different yet similar this lifetime's Aomine with the previous one's. Daiki decided to ignore his son's behaviour. "And it's just been two days since you last holo-called us!"

"Daiya-kun, it's time for school," Tetsuya suddenly spoke.

Daiya blinked. He looked to the digital clock on the kitchen's left counter (bright blue 08:25 hovered silently) and abruptly stood. "Crap!"

Stuffing as many scramble eggs as he could into his mouth, he mumbled a mouthful of "I'm off!" before sprinting out of the house.

"Bye-bye, Diamond!" the twins shouted. Daiya wanted to fall head-first.

There, another thing he hated about this lifetime. Daiya. Freaking _Daiya_. His parents just had to name him Daiya, which meant diamond, and write his name in katakana no less. It's the same as sealing his fate as the butt of jokes for the rest of his life. Sometimes he wondered if his father actually remembered his past life and named him such just to make fun of him.

"My name's Taiga!" Daiya shouted in between his munches as he rushed to the elevator, not before throwing a killing glare to the bubbly twins.

When the elevator let out a 'ping!' sound indicating the boy was already out of the house, the twins laughed out loud.

Tetsuya sighed. "Please stop making fun of him."

"But he's so easy to be picked on!" Ryouta chuckled. Beside him, Satsuki nodded with a giggle. "And even you call him Daiya."

"I don't mind calling him Taiga," Tetsuya spoke nonchalantly.

"No way, I won't let you," Daiki stood from his chair and walked over to his 'wife', hugged him close and rested his chin on the smaller built male's head. "The brat's got guts trying to erase your part of name in his name. The hell with Taiga. If there's something else he wants to be called with, let's settle with Tetsuki instead."

Tetsuya chuckled.

The twins looked at the couple then to each other, grinned, exclaimed "Big hug!" and joined in the embrace, much to Daiki's dismay.

.o0o.

_-to be continued_

* * *

A/N:

1. Satsuki calls Tetsuya "Tetsu-nyan" (Tetsu-meow) and Daiki "Daiki-wan" (Daiki-arf) because it's wrong and impolite to call a man older than you with "-kun" and no "Dai-chan" either since there are two "Dai"s in the household.

2. Ryouta calls them Tetsucchi and Daikicchi because the two were married and are both Aomines.

3. Ryouta and Satsuki's surname is a secret for now~ As to why their names were totally unsuitable for twins… see you in another chapter~

4. As you have expected, Daiya consists of "Dai" from Daiki and "Ya" from Tetsuya. Written in katakana, it's a shortened version of "_daiyamondo_" (how Japanese pronounces "diamond"). Taiga is written with 大 "Tai" and 我 "Ga". The first kanji 大 is the same as the 大 "Dai" in Daiki, hence the "having Daiki's part of name in Daiya's preferred name".


End file.
